Peashooter Zombie
The Peashooter Zombie is a type of Zombie found in the ZomBotany mini-games. It is the zombie- equivalent of the Peashooter. It moves forward slowly like any other zombie, but they constantly fire peas in front of them, hitting plants. Each pea does just less than a bite's damage. Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts and/or Garlic are a must use to stop peas from destroying your defense. Alternatively, use cheap plants such as Sunflowers to temporarily block peas. These zombies have no Almanac Entry. Overview Abosrbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Strategy As they have low toughness, just kill them however you would a regular Zombie. However, use defensive plants to protect Sunflowers and other plants against their peas. If you like, use a Puff-shroom with a Coffee Bean, because a Peashooter Zombie is basically a regular Zombie with the same speed and health as a Zombie that shoots Peas. Peas can't hit the Puff-shrooms, but Puff-shrooms can easily take down a normal zombie. Spikeweed and Spikerock also work, since they can't be hit by peas, although it may take more than one, though (especially for Wall-nut Zombies). Garlic would also work to divert this zombie into another more heavily-defended other lane, although you would have to pay close attention to quickly refresh them. Trivia * If it takes 10 peas to kill a zombie and if a pea does half the damage of a bite, it still takes 10 bites for a hypnotized zombie to eat a regular zombie. * If the player uses a Hypno-shroom on this zombie, it will continue to shoot peas at your plants and damage them, despite facing the other direction. It is unknown why this happens (this does not happen in the iPhone version, though). *Peas from unhypnotized Peashooter Zombies will not hit the hypnotized ones. * The peas from the Peashooter Zombie (and Gatling Pea Zombie) do less damage than a zombie's bite, so plants may survive more of them. ** This is likely because most plants are weak enough that they would die almost immediately and it would be very difficult to get a proper defense up. ** Most plants take 13 peas before dying; 12 for 6 bites and the 13th to die. * You can know where a Peashooting Zombie will appear, as they fire the peas before they come on the screen. * The Peashooter Zombie can't shoot Potato Mines, even when already armed. The same goes with Puff-shrooms and Sun-shrooms (unless planted on a Flower Pot), because the peas fly over them. * If a pea hits a Torchwood, the pea will not light on fire, but instead damage the Torchwood. * Strangely enough, their peas will go straight over Puff-shrooms but hit Sea-shrooms even though it is clear that their peas go over the Sea-shroom. It is unknown whether this happens purposely or if it is a glitch. * Peashooter Zombie is always the first zombie you encounter in Zombotany and Zombotany 2. *All zombies in Zombotany and Zombotany 2 before the first wave are Peashooter Zombies. *In the Xbox Live Arcade version, the cover of the Mini-game Zombotany is a Peashooter Zombie with the back leaves of a Repeater. *It is harder to kill four Peashooter Zombies than a Gatling Pea Zombie. **This is because 1 Gatling Pea Zombie's damage is equivalent to 4 Peashooter Zombie's damage. But, the Gatling Pea Zombie only have 10 normal damage shots health while the total of 4 Peashooter Zombies is equivalent to 40 normal damage shots. *The Peashooter Zombie is actually no match for a Peashooter because the Peashooter Zombie takes 10 peas before dying while the Peashooter takes 13 Peas before dying. *Peashooter Zombies will do extra damage if they are eating and shooting at a plant. *In the DS version, the Peashooter's head remains and doesn't shoot peas when it dies. Instead, it's head just disappears. *On the icon for ZomBotany you can see a stem on the Peashooter Zombie if you look carefully. See Also * Zombotany * Zombotany 2 * Zombies * Ducky Tube Zombie * Gatling Pea Zombie * ZomBotany Zombies * Peashooter Category:Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Low Strength Zombies Category:Long Range Attack Zombies